Bản mẫu:Episode Infobox
}}| }| }} 280px|center| } Đạo diễn } Kịch bản } Ngày chiếu } Tập số } TV.com Điểm }/10 Khách mời } Chẩn đoán cuối } Độ khó ca bệnh }/10 |} }}||hiddenStructure}}"> Các tập House MD Season 1: # Pilot # Paternity # Occam's Razor # Maternity # Damned If You Do # The Socratic Method # Fidelity # Poison # DNR # Histories # Detox # Sports Medicine # Cursed # Control # Mob Rules # Heavy # Role Model # Babies & Bathwater # Kids # Love Hurts # Three Stories # Honeymoon Episodes • 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 |} }}||hiddenStructure}}"> Các tập House MD Season 2: # Acceptance # Autopsy # Humpty Dumpty # TB or Not TB # Daddy's Boy # Spin # Hunting # The Mistake # Deception # Failure to Communicate # Need to Know # Distractions # Skin Deep # Sex Kills # Clueless # Safe # All In # Sleeping Dogs Lie # House vs. God # Euphoria (Part 1) # Euphoria (Part 2) # Forever # Who's Your Daddy? # No Reason Episodes • 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 |} }}||hiddenStructure}}"> Các tập House MD Season 3: # Meaning # Cane & Able # Informed Consent # Lines in the Sand # Fools for Love # Que Será Será # Son of Coma Guy # Whac-A-Mole # Finding Judas # Merry Little Christmas # Words and Deeds # One Day, One Room # Needle in a Haystack # Insensitive # Half-Wit # Top Secret # Fetal Position # Airborne # Act Your Age # House Training # Family # Resignation # The Jerk # Human Error Episodes • 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 |} }}||hiddenStructure}}"> Các tập House MD Season 4: # Alone # The Right Stuff # 97 Seconds # Guardian Angels # Mirror Mirror # Whatever It Takes # Ugly # You Don't Want to Know # Games # It's a Wonderful Lie # Frozen # Don't Ever Change # No More Mr. Nice Guy # Living The Dream # House's Head # Wilson's Heart Episodes • 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 |} }}||hiddenStructure}}"> Các tập House MD Season 5: # Dying Changes Everything # Not Cancer # Adverse Events # Birthmarks # Lucky Thirteen # Joy # The Itch # Emancipation # Last Resort # Let Them Eat Cake # Joy to the World # Painless # Big Baby # The Greater Good # Unfaithful # The Softer Side # The Social Contract # Here Kitty # Locked In # Simple Explanation # Saviors # House Divided # Under My Skin # Both Sides Now Episodes • 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 |} }}||hiddenStructure}}"> Các tập House MD Season 6: # Broken # Epic Fail # The Tyrant # Instant Karma # Brave Heart # Known Unknowns # Teamwork # Ignorance is Bliss # Wilson # The Down Low # Remorse # Moving the Chains # 5 to 9 # Private Lives # Black Hole # Lockdown # Knight Fall # Open and Shut # The Choice # Baggage # Help Me Episodes • 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 |} }}||hiddenStructure}}"> Các tập House MD Season 7: # Now What? # Selfish # Unwritten # Massage Therapy # Unplanned Parenthood # Office Politics # A Pox on Our House # Small Sacrifices Episodes • 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 |} Usage Character